Aceptación
by KeiranFlame
Summary: La ira y el dolor corren por las venas de aquel que no es aceptado por su clan. La misma sangre que lo trajo al mundo, ahora lo rechaza por su "diferencia". El desquicio lo lleva a cometer la mayor locura de su vida: Enfrentar a Tigresa: la Maestra de Kung Fu más letal de toda China.


"**Aceptación"**

**La ira y el dolor corren por las venas de aquel que no es aceptado por su clan. La misma sangre que lo trajo al mundo, ahora lo rechaza por su "diferencia". El desquicio lo lleva a cometer la mayor locura de su vida: Enfrentar a Tigresa: la Maestra de Kung Fu más letal de toda China.**

"**La Prueba del Guerrero"**

Su rugido era desesperante. Las marcas de su sufrimiento se ven plasmadas en sus garras. El maltrato físico… es todo lo que conoce. Su desprecio a si mismo han hecho de él caer más bajo que una bestia salvaje. Golpeaba a duras penas la gran roca del río, que daba por terminada su vida en el gran océano: confín de los lamentos y falsas esperanzas de los pobladores de la Tierra. Sus garras destrozadas al sobrehumano entrenamiento, al cual otros llamarían masoquismo, seguían en su desesperado intento de acabar con la vida del coloso del río. Su respiración era acelerada y constante. Sus ojos caían sobre la tierra oscura observando con lujo de detalles el riachuelo de sangre que caía de sus brazos. Las heridas, a carne abierta, eran tratadas con el correr de lluvia que limpiaba de sus bordes el espeso barro del suelo del río. Trató de serenarse. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas. El sonido de la lluvia apaciguaba su agonía y relajaba sus músculos. Para sus veinte años entendía que no podría vencer a aquel monstruo de piedra.

-Mi estimado amigo- dijo mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada – ¿es que acaso jamás podré vencerte?-. Volvió a mirar a la gran roca situada a la orilla de río. Se levantó como pudo, gimiendo débilmente con una sonrisa más ampliada. Tambaleándose un par de veces, se fue acercando a un paso cojo a su eterno rival.

-¿Sabes? Toda mi vida te consideré mi rival más digno ¿Pero qué tonteras digo? Si has sido mi único rival, je je. Aun así… has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido. La verdad… nunca te he dicho por qué siempre he venido hasta aquí, siendo que vivo allá en las colinas, tan lejos de mi supuesto "hogar", a desquitarme contigo. La verdad es que…-.

Kang fue el nombre que se oyó con el ensordecedor sonido del trueno. Al girar hacia la voz, vio a la distancia a un ser negro cubriéndose de la lluvia con una sombrilla. Kang miró con indiferencia y tocó con sus rotos dedos la liza superficie de la roca.

-¿Qué quieres, Takakoya? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-. El recién llegado, Takakoya, era un cuervo de un tamaño anormal para los de su especie. De rasgos finos y un gran pico oscuro. A pesar de su apariencia intimidante, no parecía ser violento. Más bien, era cobarde en su actuar habitual pero siempre astuto y detallado. Característica innegable de los cuervos.

A diferencia de Kang, tan solo correr por las colinas con la sombrilla al ala lo había acabado. No literalmente, por supuesto pero sí había quedado agotado. A causa del temporal, echar vuelo era un acto demasiado estúpido y él lo sabía. El joven Kang lo miró con indiferencia y se giró nuevamente hacia la roca.

-Los jefes…cof… quieren que regreses de inmediato a la aldea- dijo Takakoya poniéndose de pie exigiendo que su mandato fuera cumplido.

-Esas se traen los bastardos de tus jefes ¿Eh?-. Kang dirigió su mirada a los ojos del cuervo, intimidándole con ella.

-No me vas a poder intimidar esta vez, Kang. Fíjate como andas. No eres más que escoria… ¿Te cuento una cosa que siempre oculté? Siempre admiré tu rebeldía. Tu visión de mundo… esa manera de realizar las cosas. Menos mal que no seguí ese ejemplo o me hubiera perdido contigo. Ya no eres nada… solo un costal de carne que por extrañas razones del destino, siguen manteniéndolo con vida.

-¿Entonces que mierda quieres, Takakoya? Al venir hasta aquí tu solo te has sentenciado. Si no sales de aquí ahora, usaré tu majadero pico para extraer las semillas del suelo-.

-Con que esas tenemos… bien… ¡amárrenlo!-. Entre los árboles, aparecieron tres sujetos vestidos de negro, como si se tratasen de ninjas, equipados con sogas. A la señal del cuervo, giraron de las cuerdas sobre sus cabezas y las arrojaron sobre Kang. El grito de dolor fue eminente. La cuerda era teñida en rojo con cada apretón que daban al cuerpo del felino. Este rugía con una profunda rabia a sus captores mientras que estos solo se burlaban de su infortunio. Las lágrimas nacidas de sus cristalinos ojos azules se confundían con el llorar de las nubes que se había intensificado con su rapto. Como si… el cielo llorara por su dolor. Kang comenzó a sentir los efectos de la pérdida de sangre. Sentía que la cabeza le reventaría y todo a su alrededor dejaba una estela fantasmagórica que se desvanecía con el tiempo. Takakoya manifestó su lástima con una mirada reflexiva. Esa mirada del felino… siempre desafiante ante todo.

_-Escúchame bien, Takakoya. Kang es un sujeto obstinado y de gran peligro para todos. Tu bien lo sabes._

_-Si… lo sé, Maestro-._

_Es imprescindible que lo traigas a la aldea. Si pudieses convencerlo, sería la mejor opción. Pero como sé que no será así… ¡Kagiri! ¡Long! ¡Su Yen!... Ellos se encargarán de su captura. Tu no más has una señal y ellos entrarán en tu defensa. Ahora… márchate._

_-Solo tengo una duda, Maestro-._

_-Dime de qué se trata, Takakoya-._

_-Si tiene una vida miserable… por qué no mejor aceptar su muerte de una vez por todas ¿Cuál es el objeto de que siga con vida?-._

_-Muchacho… aún hay demasiadas cosas que debes aprender para entender nuestras decisiones. Por alguna razón somos los jefes de la aldea ¿O qué cosas pasaban por tu cabeza?-_

Takakoya había sido inducido por sus recientes pensamientos. Sin haberse dado cuenta de que sus acompañantes, abusaban del prisionero pateándolo en el piso con toda bronca.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- gritó el cuervo empujando a uno de ellos que cayó al suelo embarrado.

-¡Su Yen!-dijo uno de los extraños ninjas ayudando a su compañera. El otro se balanceó sobre el cuervo tomándolo de las plumas de su pecho y vociferando a su cara.

-Pon atención, plumífero de mala güero. Vuelves a tocar a nuestra hermana y te abriré la yugular con mis propias garras ¿Me has oído claramente?-. Takakoya lo empujó hacia atrás emparejando sus plumas con sus alas. Luego se acercó a Kang y aflojó de sus amarras. El nudo ajustado y la golpiza recibida ya habían hecho de las suyas haciéndole escupir sangre.

-Su misión consistía en capturarlo. No en torturarlo. (Dios… está empapado en sangre)-. Miró nuevamente a los tres hermanos ninja mientras que estos lo miraban con recelo – ¿Qué vamos a hacer si muere? ¿Eh? Mis instrucciones es llevarlo con vida a la aldea. ¡Mírenlo ahora! ¡¿Acaso uno de ustedes piensa cargarlo?!-.

Las palabras del cuervo fueron silenciadas al sentir el roce de la cola del felino postrado ante él.

-En mi vida nadie me ha cargado… nadie me ha echado una mano. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez? Solo necesito… que aflojen las cuerdas-. Un minuto de silencio se guardó entre todos. Su Yen fue la encargada de volver a aflojar las manchadas amarras del ensangrentado cuerpo de Kang. Una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación desprendía de cada poro de su cuerpo. Solo con tener que levantarse, ya era un gran sacrificio. Takakoya lo miraba dolido. Sintiendo que si verdaderamente se merecía que lo hubiera humillado después de ese acto de fuerza espiritual. Kagiri, Long y Su Yen lo miraban serios. No encontraban razones para admirarlo… pero tampoco razones para rebajarlo y hacerlo sentir peor. Kang estaba nuevamente de pie. Su mirada caída producto de los golpes. Su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sus brazos rotos. No podían entender como alguien podía seguir de pie después de tal castigo al cuerpo. La sangre derramada era suficiente para matarlo y, sin embargo, el seguía allí parado enfrentando todo lo que viniese con su fría mirada en alto.

Takakoya tomó de las amarras que habían aflojado a Kang y se las quitó de su cuerpo. Kagiri miraba con rabia este acto del ave puesto que él no tuvo que hacer nada para someter al felino.

-No nos sirves de nada muerto… y con estás sogas… solo seguirás perdiendo sangre-. Kang alzó la cabeza. La postura del cuervo había cambiado por completo. Se sentía comprensión en sus palabras. El cuervo le tendió el ala. Se preguntaba qué cosa andaría tramando ya que siempre había escuchado: "Nunca te fíes de la palabra de un cuervo". Aun así, vio algo extraño en su rostro que le produjo confianza.

-Si necesitas ayuda, solo te la daré esta vez. Una vez que lleguemos donde los jefes, tu vida será cuestión suya-. Kang giró hacia sus acompañantes que asentían a la nueva orden moviendo sus patas de lado. El felino se colocó de frente nuevamente hacia el cuervo y estrechó su ala.

-Así sea, Takakoya-. El felino retiró su pata sin fuerzas para tenderla y se volteó hacia el camino. A paso lento y seguro, con Takakoya, Kagiri, Long y Su Yen a sus espaldas, se encaminaron hacia las montañas donde Kang encontraría su destino con los jefes de su aldea.

**Muy bien… he aquí terminado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, inspirado en la película de Kung Fu Panda. Para los admiradores del TixPo, solo puedo decir que habrá bastante, así que no desesperen, que ya iré a eso en el capítulo dos. Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a mi amigo DavidMcGill96, escritor de Fanfiction que me impulsó a escribir para esta página y como es fanático de esta peli… pues… me daré un tiempito para agradecerle. Puesto que es mi primera vez, quisiera que se dieran su tiempo en leer (si quieren, claro) y dejarme algún review. Si les interesó, que no, si tiene un buen desarrollo la historia, pues eso… nada más que decir. Un abrazo para todos mis lectores y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
